Conventionally, in an examination using an X-ray CT apparatus (CT: Computed Tomography), a computer aided diagnosis (CAD) process for detecting a lesion site using a predetermined support diagnosis algorithm for a reconstructed image of a subject may be executed in some cases. In such a case, a radiologist interprets the reconstructed image with reference to a result of the CAD process.